hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Risky Dice
|name = Risky Dice |kana = リスキーダイス |romaji = Risukī Daisu |primary ability = Increases Luck Odds |located in = Greed Island |manga debut = Chapter 151 |anime debut = Episode 81 (1999) Episode 66 (2011) |image gallery = yes}} The Risky Dice (リスキーダイス, Risukī Daisu) is an icosahedron dice that can only be found in Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 151 Appearance The Risky Dice is an icosahedron dice that has 19 sides with a star for very good/excellent luck (✩) and 1 side with a skull and crossbones (☠) for great misfortune. Plot Greed Island arc At the Dorias casino slot machines, Killua rolls a Risky Dice to increase his luck and wins a "Rainbow Diamond". Figuring he can win more cards with the dice, Killua gives all of the cards in his binder to Gon. This was a precautionary move in case he was to roll a ☠, however, he was confident he wouldn't. At that moment a Greed Island player dies due to the repercussion from the dice. On the other hand, Killua brushes it off and challenges the Casino King. He wins against him earns the "Fledgling Gambler" card. Adamant to use the dice again, Biscuit knocks him out before he could. Meanwhile, the Bombers force one of their hostages Motaricke to roll a Risky Dice again a fourth time. The Bombers' goal was to gain a "Wild Luck Alexandrite" card through a Lottery, this however fails.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 In order to stay on top of the other players, Bara devises a plan using the Risky Dice in conjunction with the Tax Collector's Gauntlet. Genthru notes the risk of the plan and suggests they use the slaves to do their handy work. However, Sub and Bara are resolute to take the risk associated with the dice. This makes Genthru take the Risky Dice and rolls it himself, perturbing his teammates. The Risky Dice, however, lands on a ✩ and Genthru notes the risk factor is low so the plan should work perfectly. Afterward, Genthru trades with Tsezguerra's team, while Sub and Bara hide in the background awaiting their chance to make their ambush after they roll the Risky Dice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 153 Card The "Risky Dice" card designated number is 25. It has a rank-limit of B-30. Trivia * If a person's dice were to land on "Daikyō", the resulting bad luck would be a cumulative equivalent of all the good luck rolls from all of the players on the island. This often results in the death of the thrower that lands on "Daikyō". * Given that the singular form of the word "dice" is "die", the name of the item could be a play on the negative effect of the dice (the risk of the user dying). Anime and Manga Differences * In the 2011 and 1999 anime adaptations, the die has kanji text written on each side instead of symbols; 大吉 (Daikichi, lit. "Very Good Luck") and 大凶 (Daikyō, lit. "Very Bad Luck"). References Category:Item Category:Rare Items Category:Nen based items